Rebels of Rainbow High
by maki nishikino
Summary: After an year that Yellow, Sapphire, Platinum, Gold and Ruby left to Rainbow High, the rest of the guys are going to the same school! sounds amazing right? well, it isn't! specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, franticshipping, mangaquestshipping, commonershipping. Rated T because... I dunno why. under serious rewriting!
1. character description

**hi! this is a penguin-, special-, oldrival-, frantic- and mangaquestshipping.  
The main story is made by mer-celebimew, so I give her credit for the story. I did changed some parts of it so that it wouldn't be exactly the same. ****_I do not own pokemon_****. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

character description:

the rebels

Yellow: She can turn into a mew and she can heal any pokemon. She's sweet but she is afraid to be an outsider. She left most of her friends and she now hangs out with people like her. Yellow's power awoken when she fell into a river not very long ago (see chapter 1). I wil be using Yellow's POV pretty much.

* * *

Sapphire: she can turn into a manaphy and she can burn anything down. Sapphire is a pretty rough girl and not to mention wild. She grew up in the forest where she discovered her powers. She hates anybody who doesn't accept the rebels and her friends enemies.

* * *

Dawn: Dawn can turn into a meloetta and she can bring life back, humans, pokemon, plants etc. She is sweet and harmless unless you piss her off. She's got a beautiful voice. She found out about her powers when her heart was broken by Paul. Ever since that day she didn't want to come close to any boy except for Gold and Ruby.

* * *

Gold: Gold can turn into an arceus and he can control thunder. He likes to play the 'cool' guy, but he's just an airhead. His powers came up when some guys annoyed him. He doesn't like girls who get hysterical from a broken fingernail. -.-

* * *

Ruby: He can turn into a suicune (a beautiful one too) and can freeze anything he want. Although he's a girly guy, he gets along with Sapphire just fine (except for the fighting every once in a while). He found out about his powers when he was in the forest with Sapphire. She almost burned the place and he froze it (don't ask me how).

* * *

_The (other) pokedex holders and other people_

Red: He misses Yellow very much. She was gone to Rainbow High for one year already now. He is (just like Gold) an airhead, but a pretty strong one too.

* * *

Blue: She wants to go to Yellow and the others really much. She's sassy, and gets up to mischief every now and then.

* * *

Green: He's cool, calm and collected, but also Green can lose his mind sometimes.

* * *

Silver: Silver is almost the same as green; cool, calm and collected. Blue is like a big sister to him, so he cares a lot about her.

* * *

Crystal: One of the serious people. Gold used to call her super serious gal.

* * *

kenny: He was Dawn's best friend until she broke up with Paul. Kenny is a pretty funny guy who can get really serious depending on the situation.

* * *

_the popular humans_

Paul: An arrogant jerk and an emo. It turned out that his dictionary is really small; troublesome and pathetic.

* * *

Ursula: An annoying girl who thinks that the rebels are freaks. The person she hate the most is Dawn. Ursula is just another stupid girl who doesn't care about how others will feel.

* * *

Gary: One of the most arrogant persons ever. His fanclub (all girls) already faints when he passes by. He can't stand it if there is someone who is more popular than him.

* * *

**this was the character introduction! the story will begin in the next chapter. please review!**


	2. The Beginning

**hello! thanks for keeping on reeding! again: I don't own parts of the story, credit for mer-celebimew! disclaimer:****_i do not own pokemon._**** but I do want to... I've got a few moderate reviews or something. As my answer on those is: I'm changing it up a bit and I know that in the manga Dawn's name is Platinum, and I know about Diamond. But as I said, I'm changing it up, plus, I'm just doing this for fun. I maybe didn't watched all the pokemon episodes but I do know pretty much about it and I love it. I also never said it would be going about the manga characters. About the second one, as I said, I'm changing it up so it wouldn't be exactly the same. I already told that, right? So people PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION! So if you want it to be exactly like the anime or manga, just hit the close window button instead of sending a haters message. thank you ygonew for your review. I'm really sorry to say, but I honestly have no idea what that means... Would you explain? And I forgot to put Misty in the character description so I'll do it here.**

Misty: Misty is one of the rebels, she can turn into a Phione and she can let water appear and she can control it. She can be really violence sometimes, she even got a wallet! Misty doesn't like it when people insult her or her friends. Her powers appeared when she was training her pokemon. (couldn't think of anything better)

**sorry about the long description, here's the story!**

Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Gold, Dawn, Kenny, Sapphire and Misty were hanging out by the river. Everybody did their own thing; Yellow and Misty were fishing, Red and Green were holding a pokemon battle, Ruby and Sapphire were arguing (again!), Gold was taking a nap, Crystal was scolding Gold, Dawn was holding a coördinator contest (or something) with Kenny and Silver and Blue were just chatting.

It was just one of the days that people decided to take it easy.

But then a pokemon grabbed Yellow's fishing rod and it pulled her towards the water! Yellow didn't wanted to fight it so she pulled the fishing rod as hard as she could.

The pokemon was stronger, Yellow fell in the river and she almost drowned. Then a yellow glow came from her eyes. Most of the guys didn't noticed anything, but Sapphire, Dawn, Gold, Misty and Ruby felt a spark of power. _back to Yellow_

Yellow transformed into a mew and dashed to the surface. Yellow looked at herself and she almost screamed. _I turned into a... mew?! _Yellow thought. _What is this?!_ When Yellow looked up she saw Sapphire, Dawn, Gold, Misty and Ruby. Misty commanded the water to pull Yellow to them. They brought Yellow (as a mew) to the back of a tree where no one could see them.

"Yellow," Dawn began, "Try to bring all your power to your heart, you'll transform back." Yellow did that and she turned back into her human form.  
"W-What?" was the only thing she could bring out. "You're like us Yellow." Sapphire said, "You're different." Yellow sat on the ground with a confused look.

Misty said: "Maybe we can introduce ourselves, but this time, for real. Hi Yellow, I'm Misty. I can turn in a phione and I can control water." "I'm Gold," said Gold, "I can turn in a arceus and I can control thunder. How cool am I?!"

"Not so cool as me!" Sapphire began, "I'm Sapphire and I can turn in a manaphy, I can burn anything down!" "And when she does that, I have to help her." Ruby began,"I'm Ruby and I can turn in a suicune, and of course, beautiful. I can freeze anything I want to freeze."

"Guys why are we telling her our names?" Dawn started, "She already know us, remember?" Everybody except Dawn sweatdropped, they were being pretty stupid right now. "I can turn in a Meloetta and I can bring life back, not handy in combat but it is fun!"'

Yellow was speechless, they could do this, and she never noticed? "Well then," Yellow started, "what about me?" "You Yellow," Dawn began, "From what we've seen you can turn in a mew, and you can probably heal."

"I get the mew part," Yellow said, "but why the healing?" "Your powers depend on your personality," Sapphire explained, "for example, I can burn, because of my 'short' temper, well, that's what people say.'

Dawn can bring life back because of her sweet personality. You're almost the same, you have the power to heal." "I think I get it," Yellow said, "but what am I supposed to do now?" "We all wanted to go to another school," Ruby said, "do you wanna go with us?" "What about the others?" Yellow asked.

Everybody turned sad. "They wouldn't understand." Misty said, "but you do." Yellow wasn't very happy at the thought of leaving Red. But she decided to go with them. "When are we leaving?" Yellow asked. Everybody smiled, "tomorrow," Gold said, "we'll be going with the boat." "Kay." Yellow answered.

"O Yellow," Dawn started, "I almost forgot, here." Dawn gave Yellow a necklace with a golden caduceus charm. "This is for you, it will help you to control your powers. (**sorry if I'm ****stealing the necklace idea from someone, I had a dream about it... I dunno if it really was a dream) **"It's so pretty!" Yellow said.

"We all have one," Sapphire said. Everybody showed their own charm. Dawn had a necklace with a water lily charm, Sapphire also had a necklace with a phoenix charm, Misty's necklace had a charm of a water drop, Gold had a bracelet with a thunder bolt and Ruby had a necklace with a snow flake charm.

"Why is Gold the only one with a bracelet?" Yellow asked. "Because the necklace is more beautiful!" Ruby answered. "Can't you think of something else?" asked Sapphire. "Maybe, depends on the situation."

Ruby started, "But of course, beauty is the most important thing!" "Idiot..." Sapphire mumbled. Sapphire and Ruby were holding a glare contest. Everybody sweat dropped. "Yellow," Misty said, "be careful to not break the necklace."

"Why is that?" Yellow asked. "You'll lose control." Dawn answered. "It happend before." Everybody looked at Sapphire. "W-What?!" She started, "It was only once... or maybe twice..." "You almost burned the place up!" Ruby said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Straw hat gal," Gold said, Yellow looked up. "We're going to Rainbow High, it's a boarding school so you better pick your stuff."

Yellow nodded. The rebels walked up to the rest of the guys. "I'm going, bye!" "Want me to walk you home Yellow?" Red asked. "No thanks, I'm fine." Yellow said with a smile. _They wouldn't understand._ It came back to Yellow's mind and her smile disappeared. She looked sad.

"Yellow is something wrong?" Blue asked. Yellow woke up from her thoughts. "No, I'm... fine." she said. After that, she left. "We're also going" Gold said. "Bye guys!" everyone except the rebels said. **(they don't know who the rebels are!)**

"I'm home uncle." Yellow was at home. She lived with her uncle since she was 5. He was like a father to her. "Welcome home Yellow!" Her uncle said coming to her. "uh, uncle." Yellow began. "Is it okay if I go to a new school?" Yellow's uncle was pretty confused. "Sure, but why?" he answered.

"It isn't an ordinary school," Yellow said, "it's a boarding school..." They were quiet for a minute or 2. "As long you're happy, I'm happy!" he answered. Yellow smiled really much. "Yay! Thanks uncle!" and she gave him a hug. "Well then, I'm going to cook dinner so wait in your room, kay?" he asked.

"Sure uncle!" Yellow answered. Yellow walked up the stairs and jumped on her bed. She turned her laptop on.  
_back to uncle  
_

'a boarding school huh?' the old man thought. 'I wonder if she found out' Yep people, Yellow's uncle already knew. He knew when Yellow's parents and his brother died. Her powers weren't strong enough to heal up all of her parents wounds. She cried days and weeks. But her friends and uncle cheered her up.

In the 11 years she lived with him, he found out. Yet, he didn't tell her. He was afraid that Yellow would freak out and be afraid for the rest of her life. 'She's 16 now, old enough.' He was happy that she found out herself and he didn't had to tell her.

_next morning_

Yellow had all her stuff in a yellow suitcase. "well then... I'll be going..." She said. Her uncle gave her a hug. "Promise me you'll come back in the holidays." he said. "I promise uncle." she answered. A taxi came to pick her up and bring her to port. "Good luck, Amarillo del Bosque Verde!" he told himself when Yellow was gone.

It was a pretty long trip in the taxi; 1 hour and 27 minutes. When Yellow finally got there, her friends were already waiting for her. "Are you ready, Yellow?" Dawn asked. Yellow nodded. Just when they wanted to come on board, "HEY! WAIT UP!" a voice screamed. The rebels turned around to see...

**that was chapter 1 people! Again, I'm changing the story, personalities sometimes, powers, shippings and stuff. So if you read my story you also read the description. Please review except if you're a hater!**


	3. on the boat

**hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry! I couldn't think about something to write. Had a lot of math homework, I'll do one problem:  
Tons of homework+no idea's+way to many tests=stress+no updates.  
****and I want to thank Mustache Rin for the review! I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!**

_last time: Just when they wanted to come on board, "HEY! WAIT UP!" a voice screamed. The rebels turned around to_ see...

**Yellow's P.O.V.**  
Everyone, and the one that screamed was Red. They ran to the boat, Kenny asked: "Where are you going? Why didn't you say anything?" "We are going to Rainbow High, a school in Unova." Told Dawn.

She continued: "We didn't told you because we didn't want our last days' together to be sad. We're sorry we didn't told you, but the boat is almost leaving."

'Woah,' I thought 'Dawn sure is a great lier!' "Is that true, Yellow?" Blue asked. I woke up from my thoughts and nodded.

"Well then, can't we also go?" Crystal asked. "No, you can't, and we've gotta go now." Gold answered irritated. The rebels came on board and the boat left.

**Normal P.O.V.**  
"No! Wait!" Red screamed. Some of them cried. Actually, a lot: Red, Blue, Kenny and even Crystal. Green and Silver tried to comfort everyone. "We can always go to Unova in holidays." Silver said.

"Silver's right," Green said. "and we can always send then letters. And why are you crying Red? You're Kanto's champion!" It was no use, they kept on crying. So Silver and Green sighed and just draged them away.

**Dawn's P.O.V.  
**"We're finally on board." I said to the rest. "Hey Dawn," Yellow said, "I didn't know you could lie like that." I answered: "I had to lie before, so I practiced hard." Everybody except Yellow knew for what purpose. "Let's all just go to our cabins, OK?" Misty asked.

Everybody nodded, and I was saved cause I knew Yellow was going to ask more about it. There were 2 cabins: one for the boys and one for the girls.

We went inside, it wasn't very big, it was also quitte filthy. Sapphire started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "The cabin, it's filthy," She answered.

Yellow, Misty and I were still clueless. "I wanna see Ruby's reaction when he notice it." I pictured Ruby freaking out because of dirt and I also started to laugh. "If you want to see it," Yellow said, "then just go to the boys cabin." "Well then," Sapphire said, "Let's go!" We left our cabin and walked up to the boys.

We heard a scream from behind the door: "AAAAAAAAH!" We recognized the voice and Sapphire laughed really hard. She opened the door and saw Ruby cleaning everything, but also everything. "Ruby, chill, it's just a little bit dirt." Gold said. "Just?" Ruby asked screaming, "There is dust EVERYWHERE!"

Then Gold noticed us. "Guys, please, help me! Ruby is going insane!" he said "Help you?" Sapphire asked,

"No way, this is just to funny!" and she kept on laughing. "It's very easy," I said, "Just let Sapphire hug him or something." Sapphire turned red, "I'm not gonna do that!"

Gold decided to have some fun and he pushed Sapphire to Ruby. She embraced him for 5-6 seconds. Ruby didn't moved while that, but as soon as she released him, he went back from calm but shocked, to extremely hysterical about dirt. Sapphire flinched and said: "Hey! You told me he'd get normal!"

I was in trouble... "Uuuuh, yeah." I laughed nervously. I was sooo dead, so I ran away and hid in the girls cabin.

"Come back here!" I heard Sapphire yelling. A few minutes later I found myself tied up with an apple in my mouth. I have no idea why she gave my an apple.

Anyway, I was quite hungry so I ate the apple. "Need help Dawn?" Yellow asked walking trough the door. "I'd love help." I said, I finished eating the apple.

Yellow untied my and we went to get Misty and Sapphire. It was already 11:00 pm and we would get there at 8:00: am. It was a very slow boat.

Misty refused to use her powers on the water. I dunno why... But did she really had to smack me with her mallet when I asked? .

It was getting late so I went to bed. When I came inside our cabin, I saw the girls sleeping, Yellow was hugging her pikachu, it was pretty cute.

I was to tired to think about it. "Sleep well, everyone." I whispered. And I fell asleep.

**Gold's P.O.V.  
**It was morning, Ruby finally calmed down. And with 'finally' I mean at 11:58 pm. I woke up at 7:34 am. I was bored, so I woke Ruby up. He was mumbling in his sleep, something about a salamence. "Yo Ruby, wake up!" I said. He was still sleeping, so I got a megaphone and screamed: "RUBY WAKE UP!"

Ruby fell out of his bed and I snickered. "Are you awake yet or do I have to scream again?" I asked. "I'm awake!" Ruby said when he saw me getting my megaphone. I got dressed and Ruby was, brushing his... hat? 'weird...' I thought. When we were ready we went to the girls cabin.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Come in." Misty said. "Is everyone awake yet?" Gold asked. "Almost," Yellow answered, "Sapphire is still sleeping." She pointed at the sleeping Sapphire.  
Ruby sighed "She's hopeless." everybody except Ruby and Sapphire sweatdropped. They decided to let Sapphire sleep and ate their breakfast.

At 7:42 Sapphire finally woke jumped out of her bed and saw everyone eating. "Hey!" She yelled, "Why didn't ya wait for me?"

"You were sleeping." Ruby answered. Sapphire mumbled "Prissy boy..." She grabbed a chair and began to eat.

The boat was almost there, you could see Unova already. It had three islands with bridges to connect them, there were mountains on the left side and in the middle, there was a huge poké ball. The boat was finally at Unova. Everyone got their stuff and walked out of the boat.

"Why couldn't I just get Walo to cross the sea with us?

It would've be way faster." Sapphire asked. "If we used your Wailord," Misty began, "We'd get a lot of attention. Don't you think?" They all continued walking and soon enough they were at Rainbow High. "Whoa..." Dawn said.

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

She was the only one who could bring out something. I was way to impressed. We were at a huge school. There were at least 50 dorm houses and a building at least 40 meters high and probably 80 meters long. 'This is insane...' I thought.

A pretty woman with dark green hair and violet eyes walked over to us. "Good morning," She said politely, "you must be the new students. Welcome at Rainbow High." She gave us our schedules. "There'll be someone who'l lead you to your dorm house. Goodbye for now."

The woman walked away. We compared our schedules.I was relieved to see that I wasn't alone. "Are you the new guys?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and saw... 

**the end of chapter 2, sorry bad chapter, couldn't think of anything . since I have no idea how to do a poll, I'll do it here:  
Do you want me to put Platinum, Diamond, Pearl and Emerald in this story? Please answer in the review thingy.  
The ending is almost the same as in my last chapter :'D. I'm really sorry for the extremely late update, so I'll try to do it faster for chapter 3. Sorry for English grammar and spelling mistakes, my English is pretty poor... Please review and answer my poll question! Bye-Bye!**


	4. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry this is not a chapter.  
I was reading my story, and I wanted to start over.  
I was thinking about putting Platinum, Diamond and Pearl in and put Dawn and Kenny out.  
That's because I'm reading the platinum, pearl, diamond series (dunno how it's called) and I reeeaaally like it.  
I'll delete this story soon, so that's happened if you can't find it anymore. If you want to continue to read my story, please remember my username, I'm not gonna change it, so it should be fine.  
I also saw that this story, looks nothing like mer-celebimew's. (If you haven't noticed it yet.)  
I'm not able to start writing this week, cause at school, we only have tests (the whole week!).  
But we have vacation afterwards, so I'll write then, I won't be able to upload, cause I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. (Thanks a lot mom! *totally sarcastic*) So I'll write them on paper and type them out later. I look forward to it. Please support my stories! Thanks for understanding!

Ja mata ne! (See you later!)


End file.
